Freddy vs Jason vs Ash: The Nightmare Warriors
Freddy vs. Jason vs. Ash: The Nightmare Warriors is a comic book written by Jeff Katz and James Kuhoric. The series is between Nightmare on Elm Street, Friday the 13th, and Evil Dead. Plot A group of government agents led by Director Gordon Russell excavate Crystal Lake for the Necronomicon Ex-Mortis which they plan to use "Project Black Book". As Russell leaves with the book, the remaining agents go underwater to retrieve the body of Jason Voorhees who awakens and kills them. Prompted by Freddy Krueger who's posing as Jason's mom, Jason leaves Crystal Lake to find Ash Williams. Six months later, Ash's living with his girlfriend, Caroline who believing that he fight monsters is behind him in the past. While preparing to host a backyard barbecue, Ash is visited by Maggie who tries to convince him to join a group and Dr. Gordon who have fought and survived by Freddy in the past. Annoyed by his visitor, Ash sends Maggie away. Then, he left to the store for supplies for the party and leaving Caroline alone. Elsewhere, Stephaine Kimble and Alice Johnson experience visions of Freddy and Jason. Then, Jason attacks and kills Caroline. Meanwhile, Russell reveals his plan to create an army of demonic soldiers using the Necronomicon. After discovering Caroline's body, Ash flees the scene as the police arrive, not noticing a man in a hummer spying on him. At his headquarters, Russell uses a combination modern technology and the Necronomicon to pull an unburnt and seemingly powerless Freddy Krueger out of Deadites' realm to Earth. Ash boards a train to Baltimore, Maryland to look for Maggie and her group and Jason follows him by stowing away in the vehicle. Meanwhile, Stephanie, her father Steven, Alice, and her son, Jacob show up at Maggie and Neil's house where Tina lived. When Ash arrives, Maggie gets everyone settled and begins to tell them about her goals. They're interrupted by Jason who comes crashing through the door and kills Steven. As Ash arms himself, the man in the hummer drives through the wall of the house and rams into Jason. Everyone escapes, and their savior introduces himself as Tommy. Government agents show up at Maggie and Neil's house and take Jason down with bullets and missiles. Meanwhile, the survivors went to a motel and Maggie suggests that they visit her father, Gordon Russell to use the Necronomicon to defeat the killers. Unimpressed, Tommy breaks away from the group and goes solo. At the Capitol, Jason's put in a holding cell. Then, he's visited by Freddy who told him that they team up to rule the world. Then, Jason accepts when he hears that his old enemies including Tommy will be coming for them. Then, Freddy appoints him the general of his Deadite army and repairs his decomposed body. Meanwhile, the group (minus Stephanie and Jacob who remain at the motel) also arrive at the Capitol and are locked up with Maggie, Neil and Rennie who takes to visit Freddy. Then, Freddy transforms back into his burned, demonic form and reveals that he has bonded with the Necronomicon and possesses all of its powers. Then, Russell attacks Freddy with his own glove, but Maggie turns the blades back on him and kills him. After a while, she reveals her true identity as Freddy's daughter, Katharine Krueger and attacks Neil and Rennie. Then, Tina feels Rennie's death and uses her telekinesis to break out of her cell. As she, Ash and Alice escape, Jason and his army of Deadites was on their way to Washington D.C. Ash, Tina, and Alice fight and destroy a Freddy-controlled robot to acquire the Necronomicon. Meanwhile, Tommy confronts Jason on the streets of Washington as he and the Deadites cut a swath of destruction across the city. While opening fire on his nemesis, Tommy's attacked by winged Deadites who take him to Freddy. Back at the motel, Jacob and Stephanie fall asleep and Freddy possesses the latter. Then, Stephanie/Freddy seduces and attacks Jacob who forcing him to call his mother. Then, Alice hears her son's cries and uses her Dream Master powers to transport herself, Ash, and Tina into Jacob's nightmare. Immobilizing Ash during the fight, Freddy lets Stephanie alive and escapes with Jacob. Still in the dreamscape, Tina and Alice put Stephanie's skin back on and she wakes up, unharmed. At the White House, Tommy and Jacob are being held as hostage by Freddy, Jason, and Maggie. Disguised as the President, Freddy addresses the nation, describing his new policy "no kid left alive" and the carnage he plans to cause all over the world. Having seen Freddy's broadcast, Ash and the girls break into a nearby pawn shop for weapon and head to the White House. As it rains blood in Washington, Ash, Alice, Tina and Stephanie plan their way into the White House. Upset by Ash and Alice's bickering, Stephanie wanders off alone. Then, the group are making a plan with a distraction and need to get in when an army of soldiers arrive to rescue the President. The tanks, helicopters and fighter jets battle the Deadites, but the soldiers suffer heavy losses and Freddy manifests in the clouds to blast the helicopters out of the sky. Meanwhile, Stephanie passes out and finds herself in the dream world. Then, she arrives at a church and meets Freddy who posing as a priest. He also told her that it was her destiny to become a killer like Jason. With a hockey mask, Stephanie leaves the church to fulfill her birthright and kill Jason. Back at the White House, Maggie and Jason break out in a fight, but are interrupted by Tina, who lands with tank in the middle of the room and Maggie died. As Ash rescues Neil, Jacob, and Tommy, Alice confronts Freddy face-to-face like she did in the past and lied that she has a terminal illness and that her Dream Master abilities are weakened, so she can pass her powers to Jacob. As she dies, she releases the souls of the people that Freddy has killed in the past. Furious at his mother's death, Jacob declares that he's the Dream Master snd surrounded by the spirits of Amanda Krueger and the Dream Warriors. Amanda and the other souls destroy the Deadite army, but Freddy quickly severs their connection to Earth by mortally wounding Jacob. As Tina tends to Jacob and Ash battles Freddy, Tommy takes it upon himself to deal with Jason. In a closely-matched fight, he taunts Jason for never being able to kill him. Then, Stephanie appears and hurt her uncle with a machete. However, Freddy exploits this victory by absorbing Jason's soul to increase his own powers. As Neil struggles to read the Necronomicon's passages to banish Krueger, he's joined by the spirit of Nancy Thompson. Then, Neil and Nancy say the words to open the Deadite's dimension. Then, Freddy resists the vortex until the Necronomicon itself declares him unworthy and took his powers. Then, the human Freddy begs for forgiveness, but Ash blasts him into the vortex with his shotgun. At the same time, Nancy leaves Neil to rejoin with the other spirits who died in the past. Around the same time, we see Jason's hand feeling for his head with Mrs. Voorhees' voice telling Jason that he can never die. The next morning, Ash bids farewell to Tommy, Tina, Neil, Jacob and Stephanie. He also appointing Tommy, the new captain of the "Nightmare Warriors". Category:Books Category:Comic Books